


Seeing God in a Sounding Rod

by Square_Orange



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author is afab enby, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sounding, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Urethral Play, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Orange/pseuds/Square_Orange
Summary: Keith picks up a set of new toys at the space mall and wants to try them out on his boyfriend.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Seeing God in a Sounding Rod

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and of course it’s sounding. Of fucking course it is. Please make sure you’ve read the tags. 
> 
> This was originally going to be a quick post on discord but it got away from me so idk

Shiro and Keith have been fucking for about six months. Things get a little kinky now and again but nothing too wild, until Keith discovers an alien sex shop in the space mall. He’s inexplicably drawn to a small selection of odd looking toys. He picks out what he wants hesitantly and goes to the counter, hoping the cashier doesn’t judge him. 

Next time he and Shiro are in bed together, Keith spends his time licking and teasing Shiro’s swollen clit. His chin is covered in his boyfriend’s cum but he coaxes out another orgasm with his tongue pressing up and his fingers pressed in. Shiro mutters something unintelligible as his thighs shake. 

Keith pulls back and stretches his neck. 

“Hey. I’m gonna clean you up and then show you something I got the other day, cool?”

Shiro throws a thumbs up and smashes his head into his pillow. 

Keith cleans him up with wipes (very cold wipes) and pops over to the en suite. The sound of running water goes on longer than a simple hand-washing. He comes back into the bedroom looking slightly embarrassed, but very, very interested. And he’s got a nondescript case in his hands. 

He climbs up beside Shiro in the bed and immediately reaches between his legs again for his still-sensitive pussy. 

“I wanted to try something.” 

“Yeah?” 

Keith looks into his boyfriend’s face to gauge his reaction, and draws a finger up from his pussy to right below his clit. 

“Um, Keith?” 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want to.” 

Shiro, breathing heavy, gestures to the box. “Show me what you bought first.”

Keith reveals a set of thin metal rods, some curved at the ends, some with ribbing, all different sizes. Shiro bites his lip. Part of him wants to run and hide from these implements of torture and another, disturbed part wants to know what they feel like. 

It doesn’t go in easy at first. A healthy dollop of lube is used but still, his body won’t calm down enough to accept the intrusion. Keith draws it out the small way it had gone in and frowns. 

“You’re too tense baby.” 

“You’re trying to fuck my pisshole, Keith, I’m gonna be tense!” 

Keith narrows his eyes. “Then it’s time to try it a little differently.” 

The lightest touch of Keith’s lubed fingers against Shiro’s clit for the fourth time that night have him breathing out a sigh. He rubs and pinches- a little rough, the way Shiro likes it- and there’s the rod at his tiny entrance again. Dripping wet with lube again, waiting for the right moment. 

With a press to his clit, Keith slides the rod inside, and Shiro goes silent with shock. 

“Babe? You okay?” 

“Oh my god. Fuck that’s weird. Jesus.” 

“Want me to take it out?” He’s already withdrawing but when-

“NO!” 

The surprise makes the rod stutter inside him, rotate a little so the curved end prods deeper. Shiro’s hand shoots to his mouth to bite on his finger. It’s too weird. But it also feels like he just discovered a new G spot and is meeting God. 

“Keith please.”

A satisfied smile forms. “Please what?” 

“Hhhrrgghh...” Shiro groans in distress, “please fuck me like that.” 

Keith happily does as he’s asked, and smoothly slides the rod in and out, rotating now and again, just to see Shiro’s mouth gape in pleasure. Soon Shiro begins to grow restless, hands gripping the sheets, and moaning with abandon. Keith’s fingers find his clit again and Shiro yells. 

His orgasm forces the rod from his urethra so powerfully it escapes Keith’s slippery fingers and clatters off the bed to the floor. A moment later a dribble of fluid pools under him, and Keith watches in fascination as his belly and hips quiver with pleasure. 

“Shiro...” 

“Holy fuck...” 

Keith trails his fingers through his boyfriend’s spend thoughtfully. “You’d better pee, sweet thing. Just in case.”

“Yeah, yeah, gimme a second.” 

“Hurry up. I’ve never been this hard in my life and I think I might die if I don’t put my dick in you in the next two minutes.” 

Shiro grins, and peels himself from the sheets.


End file.
